¿Cuándo fue?
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Orphen ha llegado a ese momento dónde se puede permitir preguntarse cosas y seguir un poco sus impulsos también. Se pregunta ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿En qué momento? Y allí está acosando a Cleo para ver si ella lo sabe.


**¿Cuándo Fue?**

Vivir sin ataduras.

¿No había dicho eso alguna vez?

¿Y ahora qué?

El agua estaba demasiado deliciosa, tanto que no aclaraba sus pensamientos pero al menos los sacaba a la luz y le invitaba a ordenarlos un poco mejor. Aún aquellos que no quería. Porque era obvio que había cosas para las que no estaba listo, instantes sobre los que no quería dar vueltas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque todo eso estaba dando vueltas allí, casi como si fueran burbujas que se enfrentaban a él.

Se preguntó si acaso debía tomar una decisión sobre todo aquello y así estar libre y ya no pensar en lo absoluto.

Vivir sin ataduras también significaba no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. No sólo no quedarse en un solo lugar o definirse con alguien.

¿Podía volver atrás de todas maneras?

Orphen se llevó una mano al cabello castaño humedecido y se recargó más en la pared del agua termal. Majik apenas le había dejado y seguramente estaba durmiendo profundamente en la habitación, mientras que, si no se equivocaba, Cleo estaba en la sala contigua relajándose también. Había sido un gusto que se habían podido dar y todos lo estaban disfrutando.

¿A dónde lo llevaban sus pensamientos? Al momento exacto en que su corazón comenzó a funcionar como el corazón de un ser humano normal, que comenzó a palpitar fuerte, a sentir que las manos le transpiraban de sólo pensar en… Y esa acumulación de cosas que no quería sentir en lo absoluto.

¿Cuándo fue? Quizás cuando ella fue a buscarlo, luego de que se enteró la verdad sobre Asali. Ataviada en ese piloto amarillo, con el cabello dorado escapándose. Y se había sentido furioso porque elle le hablaba mal de la persona a la que siempre había amado. Le había lanzado ese pañuelo rosa y le había sujetado la mano con fuerza, aunque él se estaba comportando como el peor sujeto.

No estaba seguro si había sido en ese instante, pero ella le había mirado con esos intensos ojos celestes, grandes y determinados. Y él le había roto el corazón, seguramente lo había hecho. Aunque eso no significó que ella se moviera de su lado.

Nunca se movió de su lado.

- "¿Está todo bien, señor?" – el ayudante del posadero se había asomado a la puerta. Seguramente preguntándose porque el cliente estaba al borde de dormirse allí mismo.

- "Sí, sí, todo muy bien"

Salió del agua caliente y se envolvió en una bata que le habían dejado. Tenía que buscar sus cosas en los vestidores antes de dirigirse a dormir a la habitación que compartía con Majik. Se detuvo en el pasillo y dudó, quizás debía resolver sus sentimientos de una buena vez y ya no estar tan confundido. Llevaba días sin poder dormir bien. ¿Podría de esa manera entender también si lo que había sentido por Asali era un deslumbramiento sin sentido?

- "Sólo… sólo me acercaré para decidirlo" – pensó. Sabiendo que si ella le descubría fácilmente se ganaría algún ataque de Leki. O una bofetada de parte de la rubia.

Entró lentamente y entonces se escondió en las sombras. ¿Era ella también todo lo que había sido Asali? No era su hermana, tampoco era su madre, ¿tal vez una niña?

Sus ojos cafés captaron el movimiento de un cuerpo saliendo del agua. La vio envolverse con una toalla, captando la figura delicada, las curvas, lo femenina que ella era aún con todo su carácter. El cabello que le caía por la espalda desordenadamente.

Tal vez en una época sus sentimientos no eran posibles por el recuerdo de Asali, por todo lo que esa mujer le había provocado. Pero eso ya no le impedía acercarse.

- "¿Quién está ahí?" – ella frunció el ceño y se sujetó la toalla con firmeza. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de alguien. Se quedó en donde la luz le permitía sentirse segura.

Infló el pecho, armándose de profundo valor y se acercó a la luz para que ella pudiera verle.

- "¡Orphen!" – exclamó la rubia al instante – "¿Sucedió algo? ¿Majik está bien?"

- "¿Majik?" – algo burbujeaba en su estómago, inmediatamente – "Sí, él está bien. ¿Acaso te preocupa tanto?"

- "Bueno sí, es decir… si estabas aquí, era probable que algo le estuviese pasando a él. Espera, entonces si… si no está pasando nada, ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, hechicero pervertido?! – se había enojado como siempre. Tan rápido y tan intensamente como un volcán.

- "Quería hablar contigo, Cleo, no comiences"

Él la miró fijamente y entonces la rubia recordó que solamente vestía una toalla.

- "¿No podías esperar?"

Orphen dio un paso hacia ella. Era ahora o nunca. ¿Pero cómo haría para probarlo? ¿Cómo iba a descubrir la respuesta a su pregunta?

Estaba tan cerca que la escuchaba respirar, que sentía el corazón de la muchacha acelerarse al punto de querer explotar. Un fuerte rubor teñía sus mejillas, lo cual le parecía totalmente adorable. Dio un paso hacia ella y la vio retroceder un paso también. Antes de que se alejara del todo, levantó una de sus manos y la sujetó del antebrazo.

- "No te vayas" – dijo inmediatamente. ¿Estaba suplicando? ¿Él?

- "Orphen… ¿Q-que te pasa?" – balbuceó ella confundida y asustada. Pero él la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho. Se inclinó para tocar sus labios con lentitud, apenas un roce suave.

El hechicero oscuro se fue dejando llevar, sintiendo como el cuerpo húmedo de la rubia se pegaba al suyo, sus manos reposaban en sus hombros y ella le rodeaba el cuello con las suyas, atrayéndolo aún más.

Cleo estaba recostada en su cama, apoyada sobre el pecho de Orphen mientras este le acariciaba la espalda cubierta por una camisa masculina. No había sucedido nada en verdad, apenas si se habían besado lo suficiente como para decidir detenerse y no hacer algo sin hablar al respecto. Como de costumbre, él estaba protegiéndola.

- "¿Y que se suponía era lo que querías hablar conmigo?" – le dijo ella inclinando el rostro para mirarlo con una sonrisa traviesa. Se apoyó en su pecho y le robó un beso sutil.

- "Quería averiguar algo"

- "Dime"

- "Creo que ya tuve mi respuesta" – dijo él con determinación besándola profundamente.

Si en algún instante había querido saber cuándo se había enamorado de ella, en qué momento le había calado tan hondo, estaba claro que eso ya no era importante. Sino lo que de verdad era relevante, era el hecho de que haría lo que fuese por esa mujer que se estremecía en sus brazos, que era capaz de mover su suelo y derrumbarlo, hacerle perderse en la inmensidad de algo que ardía en su pecho y no era capaz de controlar.

Eso era lo que importaba, eso y que jamás querría dejar de besarla. Tal vez así se diera por enterada, con lo mucho que le costaba decirlo.

- "Creo que estoy enamorada de ti, Orphen"

**Fin**

Medio raro el final. No iban a salir de la boca de Orphen esas palabras, todos sabemos que es medio bruto. Pero bueno, ha sabido manejar la situación bastante bien.

Espero que les haya gustado.

A los que quieran leer algo original los invito a pasarse a mi página de Facebook. El link está en mi perfil.

Gracias por el apoyo incondicional de un montón de lectores, recién estoy volviendo de nuevo el fanfic después de mucho tiempo.

Nos vemos pronto

¡Adiós!


End file.
